<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come on Danny, it will be fine… by Pathfindr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159772">Come on Danny, it will be fine…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr'>Pathfindr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Steve doesn't think things through all the time., cute and sweet, cute kids doing cute things, ironman - Freeform, refernces to Animal House, spiderman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to isolate himself due to the pandemic because of his liver transplant. Doesn't mean he still can't do interrogations from home... or does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come on Danny, it will be fine…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Casey+this+is+for+you">Casey this is for you</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written into response from a prompt in our H50 writers club discord. One of our members wanted to see a fic which went like this. </p><p>She LOVES the videos of newscasters etc trying to give serious interviews while having to work from home, and then their kids just randomly coming into the room and asking for stuff or mugging at the camera , or just randomly wandering around the background.  </p><p>Gave her thoughts of Steve, having to self-quarantine but still wanting to interrogate from home, so he bullies the rest of 50 into taking a screen to the blue room and he's trying to be all terrifying and intimidating in an interrogation, but the suspect keeps breaking out in a smile and turns out Charlie is dancing around in the background dressed as Spiderman, waving his action figures around</p><p>Lou in the main office hoping NOBODY tells McGarrett </p><p>Danny in the blue room well aware of what's happening but Steve had told him a million times that he could handle being home and home-schooling Charlie "just fine, Daniel, stop worrying" so he's not getting involved</p><p>I know this seems long, but its my first story for a prompt. So hopefully she likes it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Danny, it will be fine…”</p><p>“No, no Steve it will not be fine. It will be far from fine. It will be so far from fine, fine will not even be in the same stratosphere as to what you want to do.” Danny retorted back, hands waving as he tried to make his point.</p><p> </p><p>“Danny, everything is set up, the room is clear of any distractions, it will totally work and I can’t think of anything that would interfere it this working.”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve, we are stuck at home four out of five days many times, we have full custody of Grace and Charlie. You know our 10 year old daughter? Our four year old son? We are home schooling them for the moment. What do you think will happen if their schooling interfere with you trying to have your “conversations” with a bad guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t Danny, trust me it won’t interfere at all, I can totally do this, we can do this. You can watch the kids, everything will be fine, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Danny gave him a dirty stink eye but said no more about it. He knew it wasn’t a good idea what Steve wanted to do. But the man was in one of his “I know what I’m doing” modes and nothing would get him out of his latest brilliant idea till it smacked him in the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Steve, fine, if you want to do this just remember I told you this was NOT a good idea. That this is stupid, it will come back and bite you in the ass. So much can go wrong, and you won’t realize it till it’s too late.” </p><p> </p><p>Turning around Danny left the room. Steve rolling his eyes, finished putting up the last few bits needed into his home interrogation system. He couldn’t wait to try it out, it would be perfect. He could sit at home, his guns laid out in front of him so he could clean and play just the right amount to intimidate the bastards. He could bring up files to show on his computer of all the contacts they had. </p><p> </p><p>And he could spend more time with his family. Something he knew he needed and wanted to do more of.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way in hell this wasn’t going to work.</p><p> </p><p>505050</p><p> </p><p>“Listen we have you on video. Yesterday you were seen at the corner of 39th and Stark, you sold Doug Neidermeyer a colt .45 which was later used to rob the first Hawaiian bank later that day.” Steve glared at the man through the video connecting them together. The man was squirming, not making eye contact with the intimidating Seal. </p><p> </p><p>Kent Dorfman was not one a person would call intimidating. No, one would call him more of an idiot, who ran with the wrong crowd. Overweight, rarely sober, and on the less than stellar side of intelligence, is the way he was normally described as. </p><p> </p><p>But he ran with some people who Steve was very interested in getting more dirt on. Putting pressure on this guy he was hoping would lead him to the information he really wanted. He could see him leaning over the man, was doing the job, and he smirked to himself. He knew the man was breaking, it was only a matter of time. With the way he wasn’t meeting his eyes, hunching his shoulders, trying to make himself look smaller, in the face of his Bad ASS Black Ops Navy Seal persona. Maybe just a few minutes which would be perfect, he had to get lunch going soon for Charlie, Grace being out on a rare field trip.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me Dorfman, just WHO gave you that gun to sell to Neidermeyer huh? Tell me who was it? It will go easier on you.”</p><p> </p><p>So intent on pressuring the man for an answer, looming over him, the Commander totally missed the door opening behind him. To be fair to Steve, he had just throughly oiled all the hinges so there wouldn’t be a hint of sound in his new interrogation room at home. </p><p> </p><p>“Dorfman, WHO, Who was it you got the gun from?” His deep green eyes blazed with fire at the man.</p><p> </p><p>Dorfman had been keeping his head down, he didn’t like the man, yelling at him. He knew he had done bad but didn’t know what else to do. If he didn’t do what Marmalard said, they would tell his brother about what he did to his car. He really didn’t want to upset his brother who was a good man.</p><p> </p><p>Did anyone mention Dorfman wasn’t the most brilliant of people?</p><p> </p><p>“DORFMAN ANSWER ME!” Steve bellowed through the system, startling him into looking up. </p><p> </p><p>He stared right into the camera, really scared now, ready to tell him everything. Then he looked a little further, just behind the Commander. What he saw made him smile softly, eyes glistening at the sight. Soon he was giggling the way he would when he was drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Steve frowned, not liking his distraction. He was about to turn and see what the problem was, till he received a text stating more information from Lou. Reading it, he growled. “So Dorfman tell me about your connections to a group of people, a Hoover, Stratton and Blutarsky? Says here you’ve had dealings with them and possible car thief rings. What do you know about that?” He tried looming over the man again but Dorfman wasn’t listening.</p><p> </p><p>Needing to bring his attention back to the topic at hand, he gentled his voice for a moment. The stick wasn’t working, maybe the carrot would. “Listen if you’re scared we can help you. We can cut you a deal. Get you transferred to the mainland in a sweet cell someplace they won’t find you at.”</p><p> </p><p>Still nothing, which was causing him to purse his lips. How in the hell did he lose the guy? Steve followed the man, watching his eyes, seeing how the man was now happily laughing at whatever was happening behind him. Turning around, the Commander’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Shooting to his feet, he strode over to his son who was happily playing with his Spiderman and Iron man toys. Dressed in his Spiderman pj’s, wearing his Ironman mask, while his Captain America shield lay next to him, Charlie was having a ball making his action figures fly across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his son in his arms, he glared at the smug blue eyes looking at him from the hallway, outside of camera range. “Why didn’t you stop him?” He held the boy easily, who was still playing with his toys, enacting scenes he loved from the movies.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve you said it wouldn’t be a problem. It would be fine, to not worry about anything. So I did just that, and you know what? You were right, it wasn’t a problem. I managed to get lunch started while you were working. It was fine cause I knew Charlie was safe with you. So I didn’t worry about anything. Hows the interrogation going anyway?” His smirk was so smug it should be illegal.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you, take him, I’ll deal with you later.” The Seal growled, which only caused Danny to laugh more as he took their son in his own arms. “Lunch will be ready in a few, you’re welcome to join us.” With a laugh, not waiting for a reply he headed down stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back around Steve returned to the computer and his first attempt at questioning a suspect remotely. He was surprised at the large bright smile on the man’s face. “Dorfman?”</p><p> </p><p>“He your son Commander?” The overweight man asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yessssss.” He answered, head cocked to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s sweet. What is it you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>From there Dorfman answered all the questions Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>505050</p><p> </p><p>Lou watched the feed in the main 5-0 offices, Tain and Junior in the office with him this day. Today would be the first day trying out Steve’s new system of interrogation over the internet. What with his liver transplant making him high risk, he was ending up spending more time in a supervisor position than out in the field nowadays. Still some things should just be done in person and nothing no one said could keep Steve from trying this method out.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was just getting into it when a new development came into the picture. Raising an eyebrow, the large man couldn’t stop the smile which was spreading on his face. “Tani, Junior, get in here. You’re going to want to see this.” He made sure the video was recording, for uh, evidence, yeah, that’s it. </p><p> </p><p>No one mentioned how he put it into two files, the official one and the one used to record memorable moments in the teams lives.</p><p> </p><p>Tani, coming out of her office looked up at the screen, large smile breaking out on her face. Junior was only a few seconds behind her like always, he too smiling when he saw what was happening. Though he did try and keep as much of a straight face as he could.</p><p> </p><p>There behind Steve, was Charlie having a marvelous time. He was in his Spiderman pajamas, wearing an Ironman Mask and zooming all over the place. The little boy had the biggest, happiest grin on his face as he made his toys fight the bad aliens flying around the city. Going up and down while making flying noises just barely perceptible to their ears. How he would make his Ironman doll fall down, only to have Spiderman pick him up and continue on their adventures. More Aliens attack his favorite characters, which happened to be his sister’s old CurliGirls toys. Because what is more alien to a four year old boy, than girl dolls with weird things coming out of their head?</p><p> </p><p>He would have Iron man blast one girl and she would go flying across the room, only to have Spiderman pick another one up and swing her around till she landed in the garbage can. Eddy stuck his head in, but was shooed away before he could enter. Still anyone could see he wanted to join the boy in his fun as he played behind his dad, in full view of the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please tell me you are getting all this?” Tani gushed with humor. Loving the way the kid was having a great time. And loving the fact Steve had no clue.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t we tell the Commander what is happening?” Junior asked, always loyal to his fellow Seal.</p><p> </p><p>“Junior, Steve said he could handle it. So we are going to let him handle it. You heard him, he really wanted to try this and who are we to stop our fearless leader.”</p><p> </p><p>“More like brainless.” Tani said under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Lou, pinched his lips together, keeping his laugher in at her accurate words. “Oh damn it, he found Charlie.” He groused with no heat, cause who could be mad at a little boy hugging his dad, while still playing with his toys behind his neck.</p><p> </p><p>They watched as Steve spoke a few words to Danny who was on the other side of the door, out of their video sight. A pair of arms reached out to take Charlie, a quick I told you so they knew were exchanged before Steve returned to speaking to their suspect.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly they received the information they needed and were heading out to pick up their suspects.</p><p> </p><p>505050</p><p> </p><p>Later as they all met in Steve and Danny’s back yard, the subject of remote interrogation was brought up.</p><p> </p><p>“So Steve, what do you think after your first remote interaction with someone in interrogation?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve, trying to not spit out his fruit smoothie, glared at Lou and his shit eating grin. Especially when it was shared by the rest of his team.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a few minutes to organize his thoughts, he came to a conclusion. “It went perfectly, we got the bad guys, we got the goods, and we got all the evidence we could every want on them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but…” Tani pushed, drinking her own long board.</p><p> </p><p>Steve squirmed, not wanting to say what he knew he had to say. Finally sighing in defeat. “But it might be better to do certain things in the office. So you, Junior and Lou might have to do more of the questioning when needed.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking another sip of her beer, she side eyed her boss. “Right, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything more, Danny came out, hands full with dinner platers to snack on. Behind him Grace and Junior followed him with their own platters. Though in the case of Junior he only had one hand free, the other filled with a little four year old, who was declaring he was going to be Spiderman he grew up.</p><p> </p><p>The entire team broke out into smiles, the largest of them all on one Commander Steven J, McGarretts face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this. </p><p>I wrote it in an hour cause I was also on a Zoom call, but I couldn't pass up this chance to try and write something silly.</p><p>oh and sorry to anyone who has and likes CurliGirls. I just went on amazon and looked for dolls which a 4 year old boy might think as weird to him. I have no idea if its something a 10 year old girl would actually like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>